Father Time's Complicated, Fate's a Bitch
by girlpod50000
Summary: Time meddles in the past throwing an innocent person into the mix because he's bored. How will things play out for our characters when they try to survive their first year at Beacon with crazy students and even more crazy teachers.(I obviously don't own RWBY, Thank you Monty for everything you have given us you will be missed.) Multi-pair, will do definite pairings later on.
**Thank you all for taking time out of your day/evening, or really whenever you are reading this. I really do appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the story.**

Silver eyes scanned their surroundings as their owner skipped through the large school campus. A smile graced her pale face as she jauntily danced around obstacles to get to her destination. Though she wasn't planning to go anywhere in particular, she decided she could maybe eat something. Signal after all was a large place, they had a few good restaurant here and there. As she was skipping through alleyways and between buildings for the shortest route to her favorite noodle shop she was forced to stop in her tracks. Looking in front of her she saw a man a few years older than her being mugged by three older and much more intimidating men. Her chest filled with anger and she ran forward puffing her cheeks out as she glared at them. Though she did not have her dear Crescent Rose with her at the moment and she was still quite terrible at hand to hand combat. However Ruby didn't care, she was so angered by what she saw she couldn't just watch and do nothing. She steeled her stance her red dress and cloak swaying as she abruptly stopped. Her red and black boots grinding into the ground as she grit her teeth.

"Get away from him right now!" Ruby sighed inwardly at how childish her voice sounded as she spoke. The three men finally realizing she was there looked at her and glanced at each other. One of the men smiled and the two others began laughing. The one who seemed to be the leader, his arms completely covered in tattoos. He was taller than the others and seemed to be calling the shots as he held his victim up by the shirt. He smirked and dropped the robbed man to the ground. Turning on his heel he arrogantly began sauntering toward her flipping a knife he had in his left hand. Ruby bit the inside of her lip as she held her ground against the man's daunting air.

"Well aren't you just an adorable thing, you shouldn't meddle in someone else's business little girl." The man sneered the last part slamming his hand into her neck as he gripped it and brought her off of her feet. Her breath was lost as she was slammed painfully into the brick wall on the right side of the alley. Ruby saw spots as she tried to stay awake from the loss of air as the man began choking her. Her hands immediately shot up to her neck to try and pry the man's calloused hand off of her. She gasped for air as she saw black begining to cover her vision. Ruby was never the best at hand to hand combat, but she was never completely useless either. Ruby tried recollecting what her Uncle had taught her when he began training her. In one quick motion and with the last of her strength. Ruby brought her elbow up and slammed it down on his wrist with all her strength.

The man immediately lost his grip as he grit his teeth in pain and began cradling his wrist. Sneering as he recovered he stepped forward and swung his leg at Ruby as she sat trying to get her breath back. She moved to the side grabbing his foot before he could retract it and pulling forward. The man fell backwards hitting his back and head on the hard concrete. His two companions wasted no time and going after her as she abrogated their leader. Ruby shakily got to her feet trying to dodged the punches and kicks aimed at her by her attackers. She yelped as she was hit on her right cheek and kicked to the ground. Ruby blinked her eyes trying to keep from passing out as he pushed herself to her feet again. The only thing on her mind was of how she was going to save the man who was mugged. She ran forward with her fist raised but a kick landed with a crack on her stomach. She stumbled and fell back first onto the ground behind her coughing up blood from the force of the kick. The man who had done so smirked at her and looked beside him checking on the leader. He frowned as he saw something and grit his teeth looking back at her and glaring.

Ruby began panicking as he picked up the fallen knife beside his leader and stalked toward her with a set jaw. Murder was promised in the man's Azure eyes as he flipped the knife in his hand.

"You killed him you bitch, he's dead!" The man yelled as the other was kneeling beside his leader with a shocked expression on his face. The man with the knife stopped next to her raising the knife positioning it above her. Ruby tried desperately to move, get up, stop him, something, anything. A sharp pain flashed through her body a scream leaving her lips as the man's hand was brought down. She felt so much agony as the knife dug into her skin and blood seeped onto her already red dress. She however didn't feel the clothes matt to her skin, nor the throbbing pain of the knife being retracted from her. Her vision faded and she saw blistering white before everything dissipated all together.

" _Why? I don't understand, I was trying to do something good. Trying to help someone, so why did it end like this? I thought everyone who was evil was punished, that the good always won. So why did I... why did I have to die? Was I not being good enough, well I did steal a jar of cookies from the cafeteria a few months ago. I was a bit mean to Yang the last time we saw each other. I accidentally stepped on an ant saturday, but I said I was sorry."_ Ruby curled up around herself in the darkness as tears began streaming down her face. She never expected things to go this way, not in a million years would she had seen this coming. What would happen now, was she just doomed to stay in this state forever. How would Yang react to the news of her death, what would happen to the man she was trying to save. What would her Uncle and Father do, and how would her friends react. She wanted to be there for them, to help them and save them with anything they needed saving from. She wanted to grow up, to save as many people as she could, to be a huntress. Now she would never- Ruby looked up quickly as the darkness around her flashed away. She looked around quickly as she saw blue sky and her eyes widened as she realized how far she was from the ground. She began flailing her arms as she felt the rush of air smash into her as her body plummeted down. Ruby wasn't usually one to scream like a toddler on a sugar high. However this was a special occasion, seeing as she was currently falling to her death. Or as she would say, second death.

She ended up squeezing her eyes closed and bringing her arms defensively in front of her face. She waited for the crushing pain of hitting earth but when she never felt it as the air stopped whipping in her face. Ruby opened her eyes and saw she was two feet off the ground hovering above tall green grass. She blinked her eyes in disbelief and was about to speak when she was suddenly dropped the rest of the way. Her arms slammed against her face as she crashed against the dirt and grass. She let out a yelp as her nose seemed to have been damaged from the abrupt fall. Ruby sat up rubbing her nose with a sour expression on her face as she whispered 'Ow.' over and over again under her breath. She finally recollected herself after looking herself over for injuries and realizing she had none. (Other than the nose of course) She stood and looked around the field she had landed in.

" _What happened, where am I?"_ Ruby asked herself as she turned around in a circle stopping when she saw a farmhouse in the distance. Nodding to herself as she thought it was most likely the best place to go at the moment. She began walking toward it but stopped as she took her first step. Ruby stumbled a bit as she furrowed her brows and looked down at her feet. She could not recollect a time that she had taken that long of a stride, nor did she remember her dress being as short as it was now. Her boots were squeezed a bit on her feet and the hair that fell in front of her face as she looked down was far longer than she remembered her's being. Ruby's eyes widened and she scanned around the field once more and ran toward a small pond not far from her. Once she got there she froze, scared at what she would see if she looked at her reflection. Steeling herself she took a large breath and quickly looked at her reflection screaming when she did. Ruby had been right, her hair was much longer and her dress much, much shorter. Her boots were beginning to hurt her feet and she felt the instinct feeling to wrap her hood tightly around herself. Ruby was so lost in her panicked thoughts that she had not noticed small steps coming from behind her. She felt a slightly tug on her cape and jumped slightly turning around and stepping back almost falling into the pond. As she looked down a small blonde haired toddler with large blue eyes stared back at her curiously. He tilted his head to the side cutely making Ruby want to coo at his adorableness.

"Who are you pretty miss?" He asked with a slight lisp as he spoke. Ruby let a small smile go to her face despite being utterly freaked out by her new changes. She leaned down slightly to the cute boys level and smiled still trying to cover herself with her cloak.

"My names Ruby, what's yours?" She asked with a bit of excitement in her voice. The boy grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"My nams Jawn." He struggled a bit with his words but said them so confidently you could almost look passed it. "Jawn Awc." Ruby creased her eyes with a small giggle as she heard him.


End file.
